A Fallen Hero
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Reyna fought the last battle she ever thought. One fate al love costed her her life. The Romans celebrate her life.


**Hope you like it.**

* * *

A Fallen Hero

* * *

Reyna was fighting for her life. She stabbed whatever stood in her way. She was battling against one of Gaea's minions.

The seven had succeeded and successfully closed the Doors of Death. But, they were still in Greece and she was here fighting alongside the Greeks. Annabeth succeeded and sent Athena Parthenon on Mrs. O'Leary's back. The children of Minerva accepted the statue as an offering of peace and agreed to fight with the Romans if they would agree. The Romans accepted the Greeks and joined forces. Octavian was weary but slowly agreed.

Reyna looked at her surrounding, she was at Camp Half-Blood and saw people fell to their knees and laid still; she knew they weren't breathing. It was raining. Romans and Greeks were dying. Romans. Her people. She vowed to protect them when she became praetor. Camp Jupiter was a second home, a second chance— a new start. She wasn't true to her promise. Why, why is fate so cruel, she asked herself in rage.

She dodged the giant. The giant was big, had scaly green skin, a cone shaped head, white ponytail, had brown shorts on and a club in its meaty hand. The giant tried to hit Reyna with its club but Reyna was quick and dodged it again. She had to think of a plan.

A huge ship was high up in the sky. Lightning thundered as lightning came crashing down to the ground that caused whatever it hit to start a fire. She knew one person who can do that, like his father. Jason Grace.

Water moved along the river violently. The earth trembled. Horses turned and looked at ship— waiting to be commanded. She knew a certain person who can do that— first time she sees him do that. Perseus Jackson— better known as Percy Jackson son of Poseidon.

Dead bodies suddenly rose and fought again. The earth opened up and skeletons rose from the crack of the earth with swords at hand. Each time a skeleton fell to the floor demolished it would rebuild itself and fought again. She knew one person who can do this and she knows someone else who has the capability. Hazel rode on Arion and rode into battle.

From the ship, canons were shot, guns were shot and other weapons. She was surprised to see the ship still operating; she shouldn't have underestimated the child of Vulcan.

Someone jumped off of the ship and morphed into a cheetah. The cheetah fell to the ground and saw Reyna. It was big, yellow with brown spots on its fur. The cheetah nodded and helped attack the giant she was fighting. The cheetah ran into the giant's face and swiped its sharp claws against the face. The giant roared. Reyna stabbed her dagger behind its ankle. The giant turned and tried to grab her but the cheetah bit the giant's neck.

Hazel came and summoned more skeletons to rise from the dead. Once more, the earth opened up and skeletons came crawling out. The skeletons jumped on top of the giant and the giant tried to push them off; it was no use, the skeletons pulled the giant to the ground and stabbed him. Reyna nodded a thank you; Hazel nodded in return and left.

Reyna hears a sweet voice behind her. She turns and sees Piper Charmspeaking a Minotaur.

"Stay still." She said. Reyna was tempted to obey her orders but refused to. She refused to obey her. The Minotaur stayed still. Piper approached the beast with her dagger at hand. The Minotaur broke the spell that it was placed off and attacked Piper. It swung Piper to a tree. Reyna ran towards the monster and attacked it.

"Pipes!" She heard a male voice said; she supposed it was Jason. Reyna stabbed the monster's belly as the monster howled with pain. The Minotaur knocked her to the floor. It growled. It payed its attention back to the daughter of Aphrodite. Reyna assumed that it didn't like the magic Piper used on it.

Reyna got up and threw her dagger at its back. The monster knelt to the floor. Reyna ran towards it and ripped her dagger away from the monster's back. She climbed on its back and stab the monster's skull as she did a backflip; Reyna landed on the floor in a kneeling position. The monster removed Reyna's dagger from its skull and threw it to the ground. It charged Reyna.

Reyna dodged the monster and the monster continued running towards her. She glanced at Piper saw Jason at her aid. I need my dagger, Reyna thought. She saw a dagger which she assumed was Piper's.

Reyna grabbed it and automatically knew what kind of weapon it was. The daggers name is Katoptris, looking glass. The blade once belonged to Helen of Troy. The dagger's use is mainly to look into the future.

The Minotaur charged Reyna again and she stayed still waiting to strike.

"Reyna!" She heard Jason yelled. Reyna quickly glanced towards Jason and saw him running towards her. Reyna quickly focused her attention on the Minotaur. Reyna slashed the monster's hairy chest. It grabbed Reyna. Reyna tried to release her self from the monster's but her arms were next to her sides.

Jason intervened when he slashed the monster's stomach. The monster loosened its grip and with the hand Reyna had Katoptris she threw at the monster's beady eyeball. The beast threw Reyna against a tree. Reyna felt an intense pain on her lower back.

Reyna saw Annabeth approached her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Reyna said bravely and stood up. She ran towards the Minotaur with Annabeth behind her.

Reyna saw Jason handling the monster well but she knew he couldn't hold the monster for a long period of time. Reyna saw Jason's shield and grabbed it. She used Jason's shield as a disk and threw it at the monster's head. Piper's dagger fell out if the monster's eyeball.

Annabeth putted on her baseball cap and turned invisible. Reyna didn't knew what Annabeth had up her sleeve; she knew it was good. Reyna saw her dagger and grabbed it. She joined Jason.

Jason was already beat up. Jason stabbed the monster's arm with his sword and the monster threw Jason's sword. It swiped its claws on Jason's chest an partly his face.

Annabeth was on the monster's back with a dagger in her hand. Annabeth stabbed the monster's back; the monster pulled its shoulder back. Reyna saw an opening. She charged the monster with her dagger at hand and stabbed monster's chest, in top of its heart. Reyna fell to the floor. But, Annabeth was still on the monster. The Minotuar grabbed Annabeth but Annabeth's foot connected with its jaw and released her.

Jason summoned lightning and threw lightning bolts towards the monster. The Minotuar feet slowly turned to dust that started from its feet. The Minotuar summoned its last ounce of strength and charged Annabeth who was with Piper. The creature head was downwards, it was going to stab with its horns.

Reyna ran. Jason flew towards the girls. Reyna knew Jason wasn't fast enough to reach the girls in time. Annabeth tried to move Piper but struggled. Reyna could see panic in Annabeth's eyes.

The Minotuar pierced her stomach. She didn't screamed. She didn't yell for help. She bit her lip and she tasted her blood. The monster slowly dissolved but its horn still pierced through her stomach.

Jason chopped the monster's head off. The monster disintegrated, leaving a horn through her.

Reyna protected them. She was stabbed through the stomach. Reyna looked down her stomach and saw blood leaking out of her system. The rain stopped and the sun rose.

"Reyna." Jason said worried. He knelt and grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll take you to get help."

"Was Gaea stopped?" Reyna asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

Reyna smiled. Annabeth ran towards them. "Reyna, hold on, we'll get you help."

"No." Reyna whispered.

"No! Help!" Annabeth yelled. Roman soldiers ran towards them. Reyna knew they were Roman because of the red feather on top of their helmets. Reyna was proud. She was proud of her people. She was proud to be a Roman.

"Annabeth, I don't want help." Reyna said. Reyna's vision stared to become blurry.

"Why did you that?" Annabeth asked. Her eyes were red and threatened to bring down tears.

"I don't know." Reyna answered honestly. "I wasn't really an important person. I hoped I was a good leader to my people. I hope they live safety now and never be bothered again."

Percy, Frank, Leo, Hazel and the cheetah that morphed into Frank came.

"Reyna." Percy said. He knelt.

"Your a strong warrior, Percy Jackson." Reyna complimented.

"We can save you. Frank, help me-" Percy said before he was interrupted.

"No, this is what I want. I did what I wanted to do. I led my people into one of the cruelest days against the most baddest Titans, Giants, and goddess." Reyna said. Her breathing became heavy.

"I'll see you in the long run." Annabeth said.

"Maybe, if I don't do rebirth." Reyna said.

"You won't." Gwen said.

"You'll wait for us." Dakota said.

"You will." Bobby said.

Reyna smiled. Her eyes filled with tears which she let freely fall. Reyna looked at Jason. His eyes were teary. "I'll see you soon." He said.

"You now pay attention to me when I'm about to die; I'll see you. But, I'm going to wait for them." She looked at Gwen, Bobby and Dakota. The three of them were just people she knew but when Jason left they slowly became her friends.

"Well, then they'll wait for me until they join you." Jason said.

Reyna smiled. "I can tell where you're going." Hazel said.

"I want it to be a surprise." Reyna said. Gwen's, Dakota's and Bobby's eyes became watery.

"Goodbye." Reyna said. Jason kissed her forehead. Gwen, Dakota and Bobby touched her other hand and each if them kissed it. Percy kissed her cheek in a brotherly way. Hazel gave Reyna her blessing to a happy after life. Leo promised he'd make something in her memory. Frank said it was an honor and that she was a true daughter of Bellona. Annabeth hugged Reyna. Piper woke up and told her that she was thankful that she saved her.

"I was fated to do this." Reyna said.

"Long live the child of Rome!" Octavian yelled. He was in an armor suit that was torn up.

"Long live the child of Rome!" The Romans yelled.

Reyna saw the white light and saw her life from the beginning to the end flashing by quickly.

"You make me a proud mother. You are a true child of Bellona." She heard her mother said. She closed her eyes and never opened them again.

* * *

The Romans brought back Reyna's body to home in a casket. Before she was placed in the basket, her co-praetor, Jason selected the clothing she was to be buried in. Jason selected her praetorian clothing. She looked professional, but at the same time beautiful.

The Romans walked from Camp Half-Blood to Camp Jupiter while carrying Reyna's body. Reyna's career started in Rome and it would end in Rome. The Romans mourned for their lost. The Greeks mourned as well. The seven demigods that made the journey to the ancient came to New Rome to payed final respects for the daughter of war.

In front of Bellona's temple, Reyna's casket was opened for others can see her the last time. Reyna had a small peaceful smile in her face. Everyone in Rome wore black clothing, even the most once considered evil had the heart to wear black, Octavian. On the sides of Reyna's casket were two torches that burned brightly. Around her casket were crows that sat quietly. No one cried. Reyna last wish in her will said that she begs for no one to cry over her tomb. She wanted people to celebrate her life, not mourn for them,

Leo kept true to his promise and built a giant gold statue in Reyna's honor. The statue was two stories high. Reyna was on Skippy, in her Roman armor and her spear at hand. At the bottom of the plague read, '_Requiescant in pace. Fidelis filiae verae Roma.' _Rest in peace. Faithful true daughter of Rome.

A grave was dug next to Bellona's temple. All of the Romans gathered and bowed down to Reyna with tears that dropped to the floor. Jason did the honors and closed her casket before looking at her for the final time. Octavian, Leo, Frank, Percy, Bobby, Dakota and Gwen carried Reyna's casket and placed her inside her grave where dirt was piled on top of the casket, never to see daylight again. On Reyna's grave there was a grave stone that read, _'Reyna filia Bellona Bellona, si fallant. Tibi gratias ago pro seruitio tuo.' _Reyna, daughter of Bellona goddess of war. You will be missed. Thank you for your service.

Above Reyna's grave was a picture of her giving her rare smiles. The Romans placed red roses around her graves, SPQR flags, Camp Jupiter shirts, helmets and jellybeans.

Octavian sighed and looked sadly at the people of Rome as he said, "She's probably happy wherever she is." He said sincerely.

The Romans nodded and whispered in agreement.

Percy hugged Annabeth as she forced herself not to cry; Percy as well held back tears. Hazel and Frank held hands. Leo grabbed Piper's hand for comfort. Jason hugged his three best friends: Bobby, Dakota and Gwen while he apologized for ignoring them a long time. He felt at home, but with a slight ting heartache.

_"A cecidit heros."_ Bobby, Dakota, Gwen and Jason said together.

_"A cecidit heros." _Everyone repeated. A fallen hero.


End file.
